doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Cynthia Chong
) |familiares = Miriam Chong (madre) |pais = México |estado = Activa |ingreso_doblaje = 1993-2004,2011-Presente}} Cynthia Chong nació en México, D.F. el 13 de septiembre de 1988. Inició su carrera de doblaje a los 5 años de edad, con el gran actor y director de doblaje Eduardo Tejedo. Fue alumna de importantes figuras del doblaje, como el maestro Fernando Álvarez y Tena Curiel. Trabajó hasta la edad de 15 años aproximadamente, cuando se retiró del medio durante 10 años para dedicarse de lleno a su educación. Tras finalizar sus estudios en Artes Visuales, retomó su carrera de doblaje en 2011. Actualmente, se desempeña como Artista Visual y actriz de doblaje de manera paralela. Cynthia Chong realiza además traducción y adaptación de películas y series de televisión de diversos idiomas a través del inglés; sin embargo, su especialidad es la traducción de proyectos en idioma original alemán a español. A finales del 2016 debutó como directora de doblaje. Melody-the-little-mermaid-ii-return-to-the-sea.jpg|Melody en La sirenita II: Regreso al mar Susiejb.png|Susie en Johnny Bravo (Temp. 1) Amybbt.jpg|Amy en The Big Bang Theory (3ra voz.) Simmonsshield.jpg|Simmons de Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (2da voz.) Kate Micucci.jpg|Kate Micucci en The Big Bang Theory y Don't Think Twice Katherine Heigl 2015-01.jpg|Katherine Heigl en El príncipe Valiente Trina.png|Trina Riffin en Grojband (Ep. 1-18) MHChws_(14).png|Twyla en Monster High (Temp. 4-6) Character-about-thumb-web-nina.jpg|Nina Martin (2da voz) en El misterio de Anubis 130px-24,215,0,168-ThCAN6ZQCM.jpg|Lady Rose MacClare en Downton Abbey Dana_=P.jpg|Dana Cruz en Zoey 101 LilyEAHSerie.png|Lilly-Bo Peep en Ever After High (Temp. 1-2) Mingakward.png|Ming Huang en Chica rara Filmografía Películas *Cristine - Andrea *Marauders - Vanessa (Tara Holt) (2016) *Urge - Denise (Bar Paly) (2016) *Gibby - Nicole (Brieana Davis) (2016) *Don't Think Twice - Allison (Kate Micucci) (2016) *Un traidor entre nosotros - Natasha (Alicia von Rittberg) (2016) *Hell or High Water - Natalie (2016) *I Am Wrath - Abbie (Amanda Schull) (2016) *Green Room - Sam (Alia Shawkat) (2016) *Pinoccio - Coco (Anke Engelke) (2015) *See You in Valhalla - Johana Burwood (Sarah Hyland) (2015) *Una segunda oportunidad - Chloe (2013) *12 desafíos: Recargado - Amber (Chelsey Reist) (2013) *La casa de al lado - Jillian (Allie MacDonald) (2012) *Cloud Atlas - Sonmi-451/ Tilda / Mujer mexicana (Doona Bae) (2012) *El niño y el fugitivo - May Pearl (Bonnie Sturdivant) (2012) *6 balas - Tanya (Adina Rapiteanu) (2012) *What animals Want - Victoria (2012) *Rock'N'Love - Kirsty (Kari Corbett) (2011) *Game Change - Bristol Palin (Melissa Farman) (2011) * Muy parecido al amor - Ellen Martin (Taryn Manning) (2005) * Speak - Nicole (Tyanna Rolley) (2004) * El gran pez - Jenny (niña) * El Hombre Araña 2 - Voces adicionales (2004) * Aitraaz - Jenny (Preeti Puri) (2004) * Slap Her... She's French - Tanner (Nicky Aycox) (2002) * Mini Espías - Voces adicionales (2001) * Malena - Voces adicionales (2000) (doblaje 2012) * 102 dálmatas - Voces adicionales (2000) * Stuart Little: Un ratón en la familia - Voces adicionales (1999) * El príncipe Valiente - Princesa Ilene (Katherine Heigl) (1997) * Oliver Twist - Niña (Caitriona Lawlor) (1997) * Striptease - Angela Grant (Rumer Willis) (1996) * El mayor Payne - Cadete Kevin "Tiger" Dunne (Orlando Brown) (1995) * Mr. Write - Rebecca (1994) * La casa de los espíritus - Pancha (Sarita Choudhury) (1993) * Hiding Out - Melissa (Alexandra Auder) (1987) (Redoblaje) Películas animadas * Space Dogs: Adventure to the Moon - Fifi * Monster High: 13 Deseos - Twyla * Aventuras en Zambezia - Popi * La Sirenita 2: Regreso al Mar - Melody (diálogos) * Toy Story 2 - Voces adicionales Películas de anime * Robotech: El amor sigue vivo - Sera Anime *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Crashbug *Bailando con vampiros - Voces adicionales *Hungry Heart (redoblaje) - Rie Furuki, Izumi *Gunsmith Cats - May "Minnie" Hopkins *Saber Marionette J - Yumeji Hanagata *Saber Marionette J Again - Yumeji Hanagata *Saber Marionette J to X - Yumeji Hanagata Series animadas * Spotbots (Serie Animada de la BBC) - Tangram * Voltron: El defensor legendario - Nyma * Grojband - Trina Riffin * Monster High - Twyla * Johnny Bravo - Pequeña Susy (1ª temporada) * Franklin - Caracol * Padre de familia - Sandy Herbert * Ever After High - Pastora (Little Bo Peep) Series de TV Kacey Rohl * Once Upon a Time - Megara (2016) * Flecha - Kojo Sledgehammer (2017) Otros: * Doubt - Sofía * Crepúsculo - Gina * Sunshine Girls - Nazli * Julie's Greenroom - Krystal (2017) * Once Upon a Time - Dorothy (Teri Reeves) (2016) * Bull - Alison (Bryce Lorenzo) (2016-Presente) * Insegura - Diane (Maya Erskine) (2016-Presente) * Roadies - Donna Mancini (Keisha Castle-Hughes) (2016) * Lucifer (serie de TV) - Debra (Sofia Vassilieva) (2015) * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn - Eiffel (Maddie Ziegler) (2014-Presente) * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Simmons (Elizabeth Henstridge) (Segunda voz. 4ta Temp-) (2013-Presente) * Motive - Lexy (Emily Tennant) / Nancy (Sarah Grey) (2013-Presente) * Una familia modelo - Galadriel Stineman (2013-presente) * Nashville - Sienna (Meg Steedle) (2012-Presente) * La teoría del Big Bang - Amy (Mayim Bialik) (2da voz. 10ma Temp. en adelante) / Lucy (Kate Micucci) (2007-Presente) * Mar de plástico - Irina (Sasha Slugina) (2015-2016) * Downton Abbey - Lady Rose MacClare (Lily James) (2013) * Degrassi: La nueva generación - Maya Matlin (Olivia Scriven) (2012-presente) * Awkward - Ming Huang (Jessica Lu) (2012-2014) * Hart of Dixie - Shelley Ng (Deborah S. Craig) (2012-presente) * Revolución - Priscilla Pittman (Maureen Sebastian) (2012-presente) * Espartaco: La guerra de los condenados - Sybil (Gwendoline Taylor) (2013) * El misterio de Anubis - Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos) (2.ª voz) (2012) * Sueños de Hollywood - Beth Pirelli (Dayle McLeod) (2012) * Vegas - Holly Edwards (Mekenna Melvin) (2012) * Victorious - Ponnie (Jennette McCurdy) (2012) * Los indomables - Fawn Trager (Lexi Sakowitz) (2012) * La bella y la bestia (2012) - Clarissa Whitworth (Jenn Proske) (2012) * Julie y los fantasmas - Debora (2012) * Del montón - Lizzy (Chanel Celaya) (2012) * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Angela * La teoría del Big Bang - Lucy * Sr. Young - Kaylin * Cuello blanco - Leslie * Lindas mentirosas - Drick (2012) * Peter Punk - Laura (2012) * 90210 - Leila Shirazi (Summer Bishil) (2011) * El mentalista - Annabeth Lisbon (Madison McLaughlin) (2011) * Es tan Raven - Ally Parker (Alyson Stoner) * Zoey 101 - Dana Cruz (Kristin Herrera) * La bruja desastrosa - Griselda del Bosque / Jadu Wali 1 / Fenella Pocafiebre 1 ep. 10 * Once and again - Jessie Sammler (Evan Rachel Wood) (1.ª voz) Dramas coreanos *El hombre de la princesa - YeoRi *Oh My Venus - Kang Joo Eun (Shin Min Ah) *Dream High: Sueña sin límites - Yenny, Voces adicionales Documentales *El peso de una Nación - Sofía Scarpone (2012) Reality shows *Teen Mom 2 - Tiffany *La siguiente supermodelo americana - Brittany Brown *The Phone (Australia) - Charlie (2012) *The Phone (EUA) - Claudia (2012) *The Phone (Brasil) - Caro (2012) Telenovelas brasileñas *Imperio - Blanca Bolgari Nascimento (Juliana Boller) *Insensato corazón - Laurita Dirección de doblaje * Ek Hasina (Revenge) (Estudio de doblaje: Antigua) * Indignation (Estudio de doblaje: Antigua) * Pinocchio (versión alemana de Anna Justice) (2013) (Estudio de doblaje: Antigua) Traducciones / Adaptaciones *Die Toten vom Bodensee 3 (Murder by the lake) - (2016) *Im Namen meines Sohnes (Man with the mask) - (2016) *Der Staat gegen Fritz Bauer (People VS Fritz Bauer) - 2016) *Mord in Bester Gesellschaft (High Society Murder) - (2016) *Duell der Brüder: Die Geschichte von Adidas und Puma (Adidas VS Puma) - (2016) *Wolfblood: Familia Lobo (Tercer Temporada) - (2016) *Riot - (2016) *Hevn Revenge - (2016) *Skammerens datter (The shamer’s daugher) - (2016) *Coconut Hero - (2015) *Shukriya - (2016) *La promesa (telenovela) (Pangako sa’yo) (En colaboración con Ruth Ma. Caballero de la Vega) (2015) *Raketenflieger Timmi (2015) *Keinohrhasen - (2007) *Nichts mehr wie vorher - (2013) *Die Hebamme - (2014) *Hannah Mangold & Lucy Palm - (2011) *Callgirl Undercover - (2010) *Der Mustervater 2, Opa allein zu haus - (2007) *Deadly Campus - (2012) *Kreutzer kommt - (2010) *Kreutzer Kommt ins Krankenhaus - (2012) *Trau niemals deiner Frau - (2012) *Nein, aus pfui! Ein Baby an der Leine - (2012) *Vincent will meer - (2010) *Tierisch verknallt - (2011) *Kandidaten (The Candidiate) - (2008) *Aitraaz - (2004) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Antigua *Art Sound México *Auditel *CBAudio *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *LAS Dubbing *Made in Spanish *New Art Dub *Procineas S.C.L. *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *Sysdub *Top Audio Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010